


five times steve and y/n were awake at 2am and one time they weren’t

by spideysrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Steve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: lots of steve fluff and comfort because i think we could all use some right now
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	five times steve and y/n were awake at 2am and one time they weren’t

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr: dustymaximoff.tumblr.com

**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- I**

It’s cold tonight. Freezing. Y/N can’t feel her toes even under the duvet but she’s more bothered that Steve never took a jacket with him on this mission because he insisted his Captain America suit was fine even though Y/N is positive that it doesn’t look too wooly. 

“I’m a super-soldier, sweetheart,” he’s told her before, thumb coming up to budge her pouting bottom lip, “My body’s got extra insulation.”

Y/N’s sure that Steve  _ must _ get cold, sometimes. He just likes to act tough.

The extra insulation isn’t too bad honestly - Steve acts like her own huge personal radiator on frosty New York nights. Tonight, though, she’s shivering alone in their bed. 

He messaged her a few hours ago: the mission went well, he has to drop Natasha back at the Avengers compound but they’ll need to file a mission report there too so she shouldn’t wait up, he may be a while. She hadn’t planned to - she was all set to drift off after reading a chapter of her book. But, despite the fact that her eyes are too tired to focus on the pages, she just can’t seem to settle. It’s just too  _ cold _ . 

Y/N decides she’s had enough. She fishes out a pair of Steve’s thick socks for wearing under his work boots and pulls them over her numb toes, bringing the fluffy throw from the end of the bed to wrap around her shoulders and shuffles into the kitchen. Chamomile tea, she thinks - to relax. She read it in a magazine, once. Steve reminds her every time that he “doesn’t quite get why there’s so many different types of tea” but Steve also often forgets that tuberculosis isn’t a common problem anymore so Y/N just leaves him be. 

She’s just putting the tea bag in the trash when she hears the door unlock. 

The tension in her shoulders disappears instantly when she hears him drop his shield onto the floor by the door mat, before cursing to himself and attempting to tiptoe in his huge boots through the hall. When he comes around the corner, looks at her and freezes, Y/N gives him a smile. 

“Evening, Captain.”

“ _ Morning _ , Y/N, it’s two AM,” he exclaims quietly, walking quickly over to embrace her. One arm wraps around her waist as the other comes to the side of her head, pulling her closer so that he can kiss her hair. 

Y/N hums against his chest, “Couldn’t sleep, ‘s cold.”

His hand finds her frozen-stiff fingers, closing tight around them, “You are.”

“Made some tea,” she lifts her head from his chest, presses a soft kiss to his chin, “You want some?”

Steve scrunches up his nose, “No, thanks.”

They settle on the sofa; Y/N curled against the arm with her tea and Steve lay on his side with his head in her lap. When she’s warmed up her fingertips on the side of the mug, she runs them through his sweaty hair. His breath puffs out quickly against her knee.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asks him quietly.

“Not now. Maybe tomorrow. I’m just ready for sleep.”

Y/N doesn’t push it any further. Tomorrow is okay, they can talk about it then. 

  
  


**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- II**

Y/N is awoken by the most horrific scream. It’s only when she jumps up from the bed that she realises the voice was her own. 

Steve’s arms envelope her instantly, pulling gently on her flailing arms to still them. She fights against him for a moment until she hears his voice, soft in her ear.

“Hey, hey, it’s me, you’re okay.”

She lets him pull her closer, tucking her under his arms and against his chest like a small child. But Y/N’s hands are quick to wrap around his middle. She  _ needs _ to hold him.

“I got you, Y/N. I gotcha.”

She cries into his t-shirt, head shaking as she tries to tell him that it’s  _ not _ . Everything is most definitely not okay. 

“Sweetheart, talk to me,” he urges, hands lifting her head from his chest. When she meets his eyes, they’re full of worry. “What’s going on, where are you right now?”

“I can’t-”

Her head attempts to jerk away but he holds her still, “Come on, darlin’. Where are you, where’s your head at?” 

She does her best to calm then, quick breaths puffing out of her cheeks which she tries to slow. When she opens her mouth to speak but the words get caught in a suffocating choke, Steve hushes her.

“Shh, it’s alright, take your time. I’m staying right here.” She nods, continues to gasp. He keeps one hand on her face and moves the other to rub her back, “When you can, just tell me what you need so I can help you.”

Y/N does her best to take some deep breaths, falling forward slightly. Steve presses a kiss to her clammy forehead. “Had a nightmare,” she murmurs after a minute. “SHIELD showed up here in the night. You- you…  _ died  _ on a mission.”

“Y/N-”

“I- I  _ know  _ it’s stupid. Just go back to sleep-”

“No, hey, look at me,” Steve stops her, finger lifting her chin so she’ll meet his eyes. “You think I don’t worry about you too?”

Y/N furrows her brow, “I’m not doing anything dangerous, Stevie.”

“I know. But every time I go on a mission and leave you here on your own…” He shakes his head. “You don’t have to worry about me, darlin’. I’m gonna be okay.” Y/N nods, not too convinced. Steve strokes the back of her hair with his hand, leaning down to kiss her softly. Y/N hums against his lips. When they part, he rubs his nose against hers. “I’m always gonna come back to you.”

Y/N smiles, “And I’ll always be here waiting.”

  
  


**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- III**

Y/N wakes up alone. It’s not the first time it’s happened - she’s used to broken sleep when Steve is on missions - but he isn’t away tonight. They went to sleep together.

The bedroom door is open and there’s light flooding through from the kitchen so Y/N pads her cold feet along the floor to investigate. Steve is at the table, a steaming mug in front of him.

“Tea?” Y/N raises her brows, “It must be bad.”

Steve looks up at her voice, smiles. He positions himself in his chair as she walks over. “It’s  _ normal _ tea,” he gestures over to the cupboard in which Y/N keeps her boxes of tea bags, “Not any of that fancy crap.”

She gasps, “Captain Rogers, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

But Steve doesn’t laugh. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, face screwing up as his head drops down and Y/N rushes down into the chair next to him.

“Hey, hey, what is it? What happened?” She grabs hold of his hands, warm from the hot mug of tea she can smell between them.

“Nothing,” he sniffs, “I’m fine.”

“You can’t lie to me, Stevie, you know that.” Y/N strokes her thumb over his knuckles, “Talk to me. Let me help you, darlin’.”

Steve lifts his head slightly, small smile on his lips, “You sounded kinda Brooklyn then.”

“I must be spending too much time with you.”

Steve raises one of their joined hands and kisses the back of her thumb. After a moment, he speaks, “It’s, uh, it’s my Ma’s anniversary.” He smiles sadly at her, “When she died.”

Y/N can feel her face drop, realising the error of her words, “ _ Shit _ , Steve, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot-”

“No, it’s not up to you to remember.” He half chuckles, “I’m surprised I still do. It’s been over eighty years, I- I shouldn’t be like this-”

“Honey, of  _ course  _ you’re allowed to be like this, she’s your mom.” Y/N squeezes his hand so he’ll look at her, “You’re allowed to be upset. You don’t have to be Captain America with me.”

And that’s when his bottom lip goes, tears spilling out over his cheek. Y/N’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him into her as she presses small kisses to his wet face. She hushes him quietly, repeating her reassuring words over and over until his cries stop and his body stills.

When he’s calmer, he pulls away to press a thankful kiss to her lips. “I’m gonna go freshen up,” he tells her, nothing else needing to be said, “I’ll be right back.”

Y/N smiles, “I’ll be right here.”

  
  


**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- IV**

Steve’s chest rumbles underneath her ear as he yawns. Y/N tears her eyes away from where she’s watching Natasha completely batter Sam at snooker and repositions herself on the sofa to look up into Steve’s bleary, tired eyes. 

She smiles, “I think it’s a little past your bedtime, old man.”

He raises a brow, “Old man?”

“You heard me.”

Y/N felt quite honoured to be invited to one of Tony Stark’s big parties. Not that she’s usually a party animal, but Tony said he “likes her and the Capsicle together” so she's taking it as a compliment. Her and Steve aren’t exactly night owls, though, so by 2:14am they’re laying in a heap on one of the couches.

Steve blinks rapidly, head shaking, “No, I’m good, I’m good.”

“You better not be nodding off on us, Cap.” Clint raises a brow as he walks past, “You owe me a game of snooker.”

Y/N looks up at her love: eyes glazed over and drooping. She smiles, dragging herself up from the couch and holding out a hand to him, “Come on, Stevie.”

He looks confused but allows her to pull him up (taking most of the weight himself because he knows he’s twice her size), “Yes, my love?”

“We, Captain Rogers, are dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“You said the other day that you miss dancing.”

“Yeah,” he laughs, “In dance halls.”

“ _ Well _ , we have a fancy Avengers compound and some music,” she grins.

Steve can only smile back. Y/N pulls him behind the couch to the free space behind it. He pulls her closer, one hand clasping one of hers and the other holding her against him so she’ll rest her head on his chest. 

Y/N smiles against his shirt. They sway slowly, clashing slightly with the upbeat music pumping through the speakers, but she feels nothing but content.  _ Dancing is pretty nice - she may have liked the forties.  _

“I hope you’re not falling asleep on me down there,” Steve’s chest vibrates beneath her head as he speaks.

Y/N nuzzles her face against him, eyes heavy, “Never.”

  
  


**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- V**

Steve is  _ far _ too warm. Y/N knows she should be thankful - the room is absolutely freezing and, if it weren’t for him, she’d have extremely numb fingers and toes - but, when she can’t sleep as it is, the heat is a pain.

It’s been a rough week. Nothing drastic, just a lot of errands and some particularly shitty people at work, but it’s evidently taken a toll on her mind when she’s still tossing and turning at two in the morning and they went to bed  _ four hours ago _ . 

She looks over at Steve, cheek squished against the pillow and mouth making that noise which isn’t exactly a snore but more of a gentle whistle. She swings her legs out of the duvet and onto the icy floor.  _ She’s had enough. _

She pads her feet into the bathroom, using the toilet because she’ll try anything to make herself more comfortable at this point. She washes her hands and then her face, splashing the cold water against her skin because dear  _ God _ has she been sweating next to Steve.

And that’s when he appears: face behind hers in the mirror. Y/N gives him a sad smile, turning off the faucet. He wraps his arms around her middle and leans down to tuck his face into her neck. He presses a kiss to her clammy skin. 

“Didn’t wanna wake you with my fidgeting,” she offers as an explanation, “But now I’m cold.”

“You’re  _ always  _ cold.” Steve releases her slightly, turning her by the shoulder so he can take a look at her tired face. He cups her face in his hands, “Should’ve woke me up, you know that. Could’ve helped you.”

“You’ve had a long week, I didn’t wanna-”

“So have you.” His thumb begins to stroke the skin on her cheek, “Y’know I’m always gonna be here for you, even in the middle of the night.  _ Especially _ then, if you need me.”

Y/N leans back against the sink, looking up into his eyes. They’re looking at her so intently, so full of love, that she actually starts to feel herself well up.

“Hey, no, darlin’, none of that,” he coos, wiping away her tears before they can fully fall. “I know you’re struggling to sleep but it’s okay, we can-”

“I’m so, so in love with you, Steve Rogers,” she gasps out, shaking her head, “You have no idea.”

Steve smiles, eyes still full of emotion, “I think I do.”

  
  


**⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀- + I**

Steve has Avengers business tonight. A follow-up on a previous mission, paperwork they should’ve done a while ago but forgot about. He knew he’d be out late so, instead of leaving Y/N at home on her own, he took her with him.

It was Natasha’s idea - he still has a room in the compound from when SHIELD first brought him out of the ice, he and Y/N could stay there for the night. Y/N felt too much like she was intruding but, after a chat with Steve and a reminder of how lonely the nights are without him, she agreed to stay.

It was running smoothly to begin with - Natasha and Clint bringing up holograms detailing the results and Steve chipping in every so often from his spot on the sofa with Y/N. By the early hours of the morning, however, everyone is tired and cranky. Natasha and Clint can’t seem to agree on what  _ really _ happened on the mission.

“You can’t put  _ that _ in the mission report, Barton! You’re making it sound so much worse that it was!” Natasha is sat with her feet up on the desk, hands moving around manically like a character from an animation. “It was a quick in-and-out, clean job - just like Budapest!”

Clint scoffs, “Yeah, I think you and I remember Budapest a little differently.” He shakes his head, “Besides, Cap was on this one, he remembers the clean up. Right, Cap?”

The two of them look over to the sofa. Y/N is lay on Steve’s chest, the two of them fast asleep. Natasha decides against getting them to Steve’s room - she’ll find a blanket to cover them up.


End file.
